


Gladiolus

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Series: Midnight Favorites [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 18+, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Do you even lift, F/M, Gladiolus - Freeform, Lemon, Midnight drabbles, NSFW, Sexy Time, Smutt, Strong Gladio, Unce unce, Written past midnight, You're going to either go AHH in one way or the other, dat booty, fem!reader - Freeform, midnight thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my one shots of my favorite men in video games, anime, manga or whatever tf there is.</p><p>This is nsfw most definitely so only 18+ please!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladiolus

The bed shifted as you laid on it. Your lover soundly asleep on the other side.

His brown hair messy and his face peaceful from sleep. 

As you laid there and stared at his face, your eyes traced over the scar on his left eye down to the stubble that covers his whole jaw. The small mole below his right eye and little sun freckles on his cheeks. The tight muscles that made his neck and shoulders... 

Your fingers traced over his collarbone lightly and the round curve over his shoulder.

His pecks that he was so proud of and loved to brush up against your breasts in the heat of a battle between tongues.... The arms that he loves to hold you in whether it be to protect you or to pin you to a wall...

Your legs squeezed together in reaction to the thought as you trace over his upper arms' tattoo and down to the tips of the wings at his elbows and fore arm. Your finger traced back up and down his pectorals to his abdomen.

Tracing over every mound of muscle beneath the skin... It made your cheeks blush red as his breathing pushed his abs more to your fingers.

The deep V that curves on his hips as you trace down until you meet the fabric of his fuzzy pajama pants...

Your eyes traced back up to look at the eagles face, it was baying at what you didn't know... But it was beautiful and intricate if you looked closely. The small patterns on its wings made you stare.

"Ahem..." A throat being cleared made your eyes dart up to see said man's eyes watching you. His eyes still in a sleepy haze but it didn't stop him from leaning over to kiss you, "Just get home?"

"Yeah..." You nod and felt his arm go over your waist and pull you close to his chest. You kiss his chest with a small hum and turn over, to where your back faced to him.

Your body completely matched to his as his left arm went under your head and right arm around your waist. Your back on his chest bending comfortably to his as your hips connect as well. Your legs tangle with each other, one on top of the other. His foot gently brushing over yours repeatedly.

You hum in content and you couldn't help but to feel his soft cock pulse under his pants slightly.

You get a dirty idea and rub your ass against him. Where his cock was right between your cheeks, giving it wonderful friction.

He groaned and soon his hips followed suit against your rump. His hand that was on your waist travels lower to your core, he placed two fingers on your clit, squeezing lightly the hard nub between the two and let you rock your hips.

A shuddering moan escapes you and you rock your hips more, wetness starting to pool hotly.

His cock was halfway hard now. It poked your butt as you grinded, but it was more stimulation for you in the excitement.

"Gladio..." You moan out and he groans, his cock getting harder. 

You knew his weaknesses...

"So strong..." You moan out and in turn his grip on you grew tight and pulled you closer to him. His hips rocking more fluidly and he pulled you into them now, "So handsome..." Your left hand came up and behind your head to graze upon his face. His cheeks were hot and his breathing was ragged, smalls groans escaping him.

He leaned to your ear and breathed hotly, "Tell me more baby..." And nipped your lobe. 

"Those strong hands have always done enough justice for my body. No one has ever satisfied me like you..." His grinding became more harsh, "I love calling you 'Daddy'~..." He groaned loudly that time and he was now rock hard between your ass cheeks. His fingers let go of your clit and pressed your ass cheek together against his cock, "I love it when you dominate me and fuck me into the bed." You sounded out the last part and he bit into your shoulder. You moan to his actions and your back curves.

He then let go of your ass, pushed you on your stomach and pinned you below him on the bed. 

Your breath hitched and your core flamed for something to fill you, and you knew exactly how he was going to do it all riled up like he was now.

He pulled your shorts off quickly and pulled your ass up till you perched on your knees. 

You saw that pre-cum blotted his pants as you look between your legs. You smile to yourself in an inner achievement.

He grasped a handful of your hair as he sprang his large cock from its confines of his pants. He pulled and your head went back and you bent into him, his cocks tip entering you, "And you're the only woman who can get me like this..." He then rams it into you hard and you cry out in bliss. He slowly pulls away and does it once more.

His amber eyes watched your face as he did so, taking pleasure from your expressions.

"Such a bitch in heat..." His pace picked up faster, his balls clapping against your clit giving more stimulation. 

You both moan each other's names and he bent you back down with your face in the bed. Your moans now muffled by the covers as he grasped your shoulders and pulled you into him. Letting him fuck you to his free will.

"Turn to your side and lift your leg for Daddy." He orders and you do so as he pulls out. He knelt over the one leg on the bed and had the other above his shoulder. His cock entering again and reaching your G spot easily making you come undone and your moans louder.

His hand then came down on your neck, quelling the loud moans and started to choke you. The more you clamped down on his dick the harder he pressed, knowing it was one of your kinks, "Come for Daddy baby girl, come for Daddy... That's it..." He whispered sweet words until finally your hot core snapped and you released.

"Good girl..." He groans as you contract on him, he slowly rocked his hips deep inside during your orgasm. His tip touching your cervix as it circles around, "Come on Daddy's dick baby..." He pressed small circles with his fingertips on the front your hips. Soon they pressed down and you could feel his dick more as he moved. Earning more rich moans of his name from you.

Your cheeks were flushed and tears of bliss formed at the corners of your eyes.

He leaned down and pressed small but firm kisses to them.

"Did I do good Daddy?" You rasped out and earned a sweet smile from him.

"Yes baby, but now Daddy needs to come okay?" He slowly came out of you and you sucked in a breath as it popped from exiting. Wetness trailing on yours and his thighs.

"You know the position Daddy likes baby." You nodded and sit up to him on your knees. You wrap your arms over his shoulders and hold your wrists.

You were about to get the fucked the shit out of...

He grasped where your knees bent and lifted you up. His large cock was so hard it stood itself and had an upwards curve. You loved it because it reached your sweet spot easily...  
He lowered you and his tip slip in quick. Once done you hook your foot around your other ankle and he drops you once you nod in affirmation.

Gravity took over then and he went in deeper than earlier and bucked his hips harshly at a fast pace. Skin clapping to where your cheeks were more than likely red.

Your second and third orgasms came quickly as this went on for a good 15 minutes. Your throat getting raw from the hard moans that escaped you and drool dripping off your chin. 

"Gladio my legs!-" He gripped your knees as he knew that you could keep up only for so long, but he used this to his advantage as he pulled you up and down with his hips.

"Oh god YES!" You cry out and another orgasm ripped from you and one arm hooked your ass and the other followed, keeping himself deep inside as he released. 

A deep gutteral growl and groan of your name escaped his lips and pressed his lips to yours firmly. His breathing deep and fast from the work out of fucking you. But he loved every minute of it...

He set you on the bed, knowing that your legs more than likely felt like Jello and are out of order.

He laid on top of you as your back was on the bed, his soft cock between your wet but hot folds.

He read your confused expression as he pressed small kisses on your chest, "If I pull away, my cock will get cold... And I don't know where my pants are..." 

That's right... His dick is overly sensitive after an orgasm...

"It's fine hun." You run your fingers over his thick brown locks and he hums in approval. His eyes shut slowly the more you did it and his body got heavier and heavier, "Gladio, you need to find your pj pants..." 

He mumbled into your chest incoherently.

"What was that?" You giggle to his actions.

He lifted his head up with a sigh, "Your pussy is warm enough, I don't care if my ass is hanging out. At least it looks good." 

You giggle snort to this and wrap your legs around his hips, "I love you..."

He smiles in return, "I love you too."


End file.
